prettysoldier_sailormoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Uranus
Sailor Uranus was the seventh Sailor Senshi introduced in the Sailor Moon series. She appeared in the anime, manga, and musicals. Unlike the original Inner Senshi, she was not awakened by the moon cats in 20th Century Tokyo, but rather awoke with the help of Sailor Neptune, who sensed Haruka's powers. Her civilian identity was Haruka Tenou, or "Amara" in the dub. Sailor Uranus referred to herself as the "Soldier of Wind," under the guardianship of the "Sky Planet," referring to the literal meaning of the Japanese name for Uranus. Anime Powers Transformations *Uranus Planet Power, Make Up - Used her Lip Rod to transform into Sailor Uranus. Attacks *World Shaking - Sailor Uranus sent a yellow sphere shaped like Uranus that cracked the ground and attacked its opponents. *Space Sword Blaster - Sailor Uranus used one of the talismans, the Space Sword, to attack her opponents. Costume Sailor Uranus Sailor Uranus' (S, SuperS) vastly dominant color was navy blue (tiara gem, collar, choker, gloves, back waist bow, skirt, and boots) and her accent color was yellow (front bow). The "aura" color of a Senshi was nearly always the dominant color of her fuku, but Uranus' color inconsistently switched from navy blue to yellow. She wore one single gold hoop earring in her left ear, her collar had no stripes, her choker had no gems attached to it, her shoulder pads were normal, and her gloves were wrist-length. Her shoes were loose navy blue boots. Super Sailor Uranus After the "Super" upgrade in Stars, she gained a second gold hoop earring, her choker had a star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, the center of her front bow became a heart, she had one translucent shoulder pad, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. The length of her gloves remained the same. Manga Powers Transformations *Uranus Planet Power, Make Up - Used this phrase to transform into Sailor Uranus. *Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up - Used the Uranus Crystal to transform into Sailor Uranus. Attacks *World Shaking - Sailor Uranus sent an energy blast at the enemy. *Space Sword Blaster - Sailor Uranus attacked using her Space Sword. *Space Turbulence - Sailor Uranus sent an energy blast at the enemy. *Galactica Space Turbulence - This attack was used by Sailor Uranus when she was under Sailor Galaxia's control in the Stars arc. Costume Sailor Uranus Sailor Uranus' first costume in the manga was identical to the anime version, although she always had a gold hoop on each ear. Super Sailor Uranus Her brooch changed from a circle to a heart after Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon. After the "Super" upgrade, her costume was identical to the anime version, although her gloves extended to her elbows, and the star on her choker had a blue gemstone in the center. Sailor StarUranus After the last upgrade in the Stars arc, her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a navy five-pointed star. She had round light blue puffed sleeves with two strips of navy fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. In artbook illustrations, she had navy V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them, but they were not present in the manga. Her belt consisted of two blue ribbons, one light and one dark, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light blue. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being navy and the bottom light blue. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a navy V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a navy five-pointed star and her earrings were navy, dangling five-pointed stars. SereMyu Costume In the musicals, Sailor Uranus was played by Sanae Kimura, Nao Takagi, Asako Uchida, and Akiko Nakayama. Although she did not have her own image song in the musicals, she did share duets with Sailor Neptune in "Chou Bi! Uranus to Neptune" and "Harsh! Saint Cry!!", which acted as image songs for the both of them. Sailor Uranus Sailor Uranus' fuku was somewhat faithful to the first costume she wore in the anime and manga. Her glove fittings, sleeves, collar, choker, back bow, and top layer of her skirt were navy blue, while her front bow was gold and the bottom layer of her skirt was yellow. Her sleeves were decorated with light purple beads. The ornament in the center of her front bow was a navy blue irregularly-edged circle, in the center of which was a golden circle decorated with blue gems in an "X" pattern. Her choker had a navy blue gem ringed by gold in the center. Her earrings were dangling golden stars. The trim on her costume and the stripes on her collar were gold.